


Kasumi and Sophia

by Theroonco



Category: Persona 3, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers, Persona 5 Strikers Spoilers, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Post-Persona 5: The Royal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theroonco/pseuds/Theroonco
Summary: Two one-shots detailing Kasumi and Sophia's lives during and after the events of Persona 5 Strikers. Full spoilers for Royal ensue. The first chapter has mild spoilers for the first few days of Strikers' story, with the second having full spoilers.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Kurusu Akira/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

July 30th

Ren took a deep breath as he stepped out of the path of the Shibuya Jail's exit, holding it as his guest followed after him. He focused on the familar bobbing of Sumire's ponytail as she walked up to him, looking around at the scenery with her eyes wide.

"Senpai... you weren't kidding, the Metaverse is really bad! Isn't this a problem?"

He winced, thanking his luck that she was still looking out over Shibuya Crossing as he composed himself.

"It's fine," he told her as he walked to stand by her side. "Mona said it was inevitable that the Metaverse crept back into existence: it _is_ the embodiment of the human unconscious, after all."

"Senpai..." she met his gaze for a few seconds, but he held it. She was leaving on a trip of her own soon, he didn't want her to have to change her plans for his sake or - worse yet - come along with them on yet another dangerous adventure. "I see," she said at last. "But you said you wanted me to see someone, Joker-senpai, who is it? Jose-san?" She peered at the mass of roads below once more, only seeing Shadows. Ren turned behind them and beckoned the third party who had snuck in right after them.

"Yo, new Phantom Thief!"

As expected Sumire jumped and Ren had to wrap an arm around her waist to keep her steady. She blushed - just as he'd hoped - but steadied herself just as quickly, her eyes catching the even smaller girl waving at them.

"Senpai..?"

"This is Sophie, who we met here recently and currently lives in my phone. Her real name is the same, just with an 'a' at the end instead of an 'e'. Sophie, this is Violet. You probably heard on the way here, but it's her real name in English."

"Hello Violet!" Another quick wave. "Are you two dating?"

Ren spluttered. "Uh...e - excuse me?"

"You two are staying much closer physically than most people do and while it has lightened since, Violet's face has remained an unnatural shade of pink ever since you caught her earlier. Am I incorrect?"

"Well... we're trying to keep it a secret for now, but..."

Wait, why was he the only one flustered? It wasn't like Sumire to _not_ be panicking right now. He turned to her -

\- and saw that she had still been frozen solid, still in the exact same pose she'd taken when seeing Sophia for the first time. Even someone frozen by a Shadow would still be shuddering...

"Uh... Violet?"

Nothing.

"Violet?"

He prodded her arm.

Still nothing.

He bit his lip for a moment, then waved his hand in front of her eyes.

She blinked.

"Oh Sumire, thank goodness. I was worri - "

"Can we keep her?"

"Uh... what?"

But Sumire had already ducked under his arm and jumped towards the smaller figure with her arms outstretched, beaming. " _Sophieeeeee_!"

Sophia stepped back and, in a flash, materialized Pithos in front of her. Sumire froze again.

"I'm sorry, Violet. But as I informed Panther a few days ago, I am neither a child not a pet. I do not require floofing."

"P - Panther-senpai too..?"

Even through her mask Ren could see Sumire's eyes and lips tremble.

"Hmm..." Sophia waited for a few seconds and - upon seeing no change in Sumire's posture or expression - cocked her head and Pithos disappeared. "You appear much more distressed than Panther was in this situation. Do you really want to floof my outfit that much?"

"Um..." Somehow Sumire's voice was even higher pitched than Sophia's. "I don't know about floofing, but..." her blush returned in full force. "Y - you're just so... um... c - c - cute, Sophie-san. I just... um... wanted to hug you..."

"'Sophie-san'?" Sophia repeated the term slowly, as if testing it. "You seem to be very polite, Violet. Hmm... okay!" She waved for a third time, drawing the same small circle in the air. "I will allow one hug."

"R - really?!" Sumire looked like Christmas had come early.

"Yes! I am humanity's companion. Therefore I believe it would be best to try and learn more about hugs, if they can prove beneficial to humans."

"Oh, thank you thank you thank you, Sophie-san!"

Just like that, Sumire was on her knees and gripping a surprised Sophia tight. Ren shared her shock: she'd moved faster than Sophia could order a gold bar they didn't actually want.

And yet, Sophia relaxed after a few seconds and raised her arms. She took a moment as if trying to understand what to do, then wrapped them around Sumire in turn. Sumire tightened her own grip and cooed.

"You're so perfect, Sophie-san! I've always wanted to have a daughter like you!"

...

...

...

All three of them took a moment to digest what had just been said. Then Sumire leaned back (though the two girls remained in their embrace), now trembling head to toe as she had the day she had confessed to him.

"I - I - I - I - I don't know why I said that! I don't know what came over me, Sophie-san, I'm so so so sorry!"

Sophia cocked her head once more. "Joker told me you were a year younger than him, so you are far below the average age of a parent, Violet. Are you aware of this?"

"I - I - I - I - I..."

Sumire peeled off and fell back, her jaw still hanging open. Ren couldn't help laughing.

"S - senpai! Surely you feel the same way!"

"Wait," Ren crouched beside her. "You really want to become parents already? I admit the three of us _would_ make a great family though."

His insides were roiling with embarrassment as he said those words, but the payoff was worth it. Sumire's eyes went wide, then she wobbled despite being seated and fell to one side, Ren catching her and waiting a second for her eyes to refocus.

"What?" He smirked. "Was it something I said?"

"I - I - I..." Her face was bright red once more. "Senpai! You can't just _say_ things like that!"

"Oh, but you can?"

"I... Senpai! That's not fair!"

"Incorrect, Violet!" Sophia beamed. _Bless her sweet ignorance_ , Ren thought. "You indeed mentioned having a daughter like me first, so Joker is also entitled to make a single, similar remark."

"I... hmm..." Sumire pouted. But she also stayed in his arms, he couldn't help noticing.

"Also... me in a family..." Sophia titled her head as she thought. "The idea is interesting to me. If I am to learn about human hearts, it follows that I should expose myself to many different kinds of relationships. Once you are both of age, I look forward to being your daughter!"

Ren blinked. Sumire let out a small squeak. Sophia looked from one to the other and frowned.

"Did I say something wrong? I learned that it is impolite to discuss age in certain situations, is this one of those? If so, I apologize."

"No, no... it's not that," Ren shook his free hand. "We were just surprised is all. You know... I wouldn't mind that, actually. What about you, Violet?"

"I..." Her face was still beet red, but she took a few deep breaths and beamed. "Um... I'd like that as well, Sophie-san! But... um... could I possibly ask you to keep this a secret from the others, please?"

"Hmm? Oh, because you're keeping your relationship a secret? Okay, I will keep this a secret from the others." She beamed. And Sumire muttered something only Ren could hear.

" _That wasn't the only reason..._ "

"Hmm..." Now it was Sophia's turn to look away. Ren called her name and she blinked. "Oh! I'm sorry. I just felt a strange feeling."

"Are you okay, Sophie-san?"

"...yes! I just have this warm sensation inside..." Sophia pressed her hands to her sternum. "It's similar to the feeling I have when I'm talking to Joker and the other Phantom Thieves, but it feels much stronger for some reason. It feels like something's trying to burn through my chest. What is this, Joker?"

Joker tried and failed - miserably - to hide a huge smile. Sumire laughed and hugged Sophia tight once more.

"It means you want to be in a family with us as well, Sophie." He looked at the surprised AI and felt his eyes grow wet.

"Really..?"

"Yes!" Sumire sighed from over the child's shoulder. "Senpai! You should hug us too! Ah!" She pulled away for a second. "If that's okay with you too, Sophie-san!"

"As I said before, I will allow it just this once."

Sumire beamed at him and returned to the hug while Ren couldn't help noticing the sing-song lilt in Sophia's voice as she'd given her permission. He didn't want to push it, but doubted she _really_ only intended to allow their hugs "just this once". He edged forward on his knees and wrapped his arms around the girls, feeling their warmth beneath him.

"So. We're all going to be the Amamiyas one day, huh? I look forward to it."

"S - s - s - senpai!" Came a voice from below as Sumire fidgeted before returning to the embrace. "Please, you can't just say things like that!"

"Hmm... are you not willing to marry him, Violet?" Came a voice from deeper within the tangle of limbs. "Marriage is a way for couples to mark their relationship as permanent and in most cases the bride takes the groom's family name. Are you aware of this?"

Sumire just whined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... yeah, this just happened. I just... needed to write a story of Sumire and Sophia meeting after seeing how precious the two of them are and how Sophia felt like a daughter to Ren and the other Thieves. I mean, let's face it: she's pretty much just the deadliest baby in existence this side of Maggie Simpson. Anyway, with that daughter connection established and knowing how composed Sumire can be, the rest just... forced its way onto the page. I mean, sure, in canon Sumire likely isn't going to glomp Sophia at first sight and she'd act more "decent" around her overall - maybe they would act like sisters instead... but as I said before: I NEEDED this! To be honest I was blown away by how many other people felt the same way too; I really thought it was just going to be me who wanted this trio to be a cute little family unit together but... thankfully not! And I'm so so happy to see it all!
> 
> And as mentioned in the summary, please be warned that the next chapter contains spoilers for Strikers. Don't read it if you haven't completed it yet!


	2. Chapter 2

Early January, 2018

_The phone was picked up after just two rings._

_"Kirijo speaking."_

_"Kirijo-san? It's me, Ren."_

_"Ah, of course. Has everything settled down over there? How are you all doing?"_

_"We're doing great. Thank you again for your help. You and the others of course, we really can't thank them enough."_

_A soft laugh. "Not at all. If anything, I have to thank you and the Thieves. Without your insight we would have been running around like headless chickens. Very undignified for the Shadow Ops... Anyway, how can I help you?"_

_"Right. I mentioned this before we left, but our AI friend - "_

_"Sophia?"_

_"That's the one. I asked if it would be possible to build her a body to use in the real world, as with Aigis and Labrys."_

_"I remember. I've been looking at the materials we have on hand, but it's just as I told you in person, the Anti-Shadow Program was shut down years ago, so we don't have the parts for a full body like Aigis or Labrys'."_

_"I see..."_

_A second chuckle. "That said, Ren: considering how the Metaverse works, I doubt Sophia wants an armed body?"_

_"Well... no, of course not."_

_"That's what I thought. I assume she'd prefer a body as close to her own as possible, so we'd only have to create a small one. Furthermore, Sophia already has her AI and a heart to boot. While I'm not 100% certain of the mechanics, I believe that will be enough to compensate for the fact that we don't have a full core to use as well."_

_"Do you mean..?"_

_"Indeed. We're already trying to salvage parts from the old facility that we can use. I hope to send you some blueprints soon for you to show her. Your resident hacker - Futaba, correct? - has already looked at Sophia's code, I assume?"_

_"Yep. She did so as soon as they met, though she could only figure out a few basic features."_

_"That's still useful. Would you pass my number onto her please? I believe the transfer between Sophia's AI and her new body will go much smoother if our own technical experts had access to any intel she had to offer."_

_"Consider it done. She'd love to help you. Thank you again, Kirijo-san."_

_"My pleasure. Give my regards to the Phantom Thieves."_

_"I will. Please give mine to the others Shadow Ops."_

_"Consider it done. C'est magnifique!"_

Ren had hoped that at least his Winter break in Tokyo would be without incident only to be proven wrong yet again. All of it was worth it though, for it had also let the Thieves cross paths with other Persona-users. Not only that, two of those users had been androids. He had remained in touch with them after the situation was resolved and the end result was presented to them only a week later, just before the Thieves were set to return to their normal lives, in the form of a van parked in front of the second-hand shop near Leblanc.

Ren lead the Thieves outside as the front doors of the van opened. Out of the driver's seat stepped out a tall women with shoulder-length red hair and hardened eyes, wearing a thick coat with fur trim. Her passenger walked around the front of the vehicle and curtseyed. This was a blonde girl who seemed to be their age, though by now they knew she was an android. Funnily enough though, given when she was built she really _was_ the teenager she appeared to be. Aigis moved to the back of the truck and rolled out a tall box. If he didn't already know what it was, Ren would have compared it to an upright, wooden coffin.

Though considering what was inside, maybe it wasn't far off? Actually no, it was the exact opposite of a coffin: a birthing chamber? Or a...

He shook his head as the Thieves assembled behind him, complete with a curious Sojiro and a young woman.

The woman in question cast an eye over the group as Aigis pushed the box - placed on a flat trolley, he realized - up to them.

"I see you're all here, including a new face." She nodded to the AI researcher. "You must be..."

"Kuon Ichinose," she smiled. "Ren filled me in on what was happening and I just _had_ to help out! I'm glad to finally meet you face to face!"

"Likewise. You and Futaba were a great help. Now, according to our research, to properly bond Sophia with this new body's - " she patted the top of the still-closed box " - Papillon Heart, we should complete the process in the Metaverse. Is everyone prepared for this?"

She focused on the adults. Kuon nodded, while Sojiro chuckled.

"As much as I'd like to be ordered around by a confident woman like yourself, count me out. I'm too old for this."

Mitsuru's brow furrowed at the light flirting, but she nodded.

"Very well. Then I'll leave it up to you to decide how and where we enter, Ren."

"Right."

* * *

He chose Shibuya. Futaba, Sophia and Ichinose drove with Mitsuru and Aigis while the others took the subway - with Ren paying for Yusuke's fare as well as his own. They met on the Accessway and, from there, entered that otherworld to which they had all become painfully familiar.

"Remarkable," muttered Mitsuru. "No matter how many times we're here I still find this place fascinating: it's so similar to the Dark Hour and yet so different..."

"Indeed, Mitsuru-san," said Aigis, still holding the trolley. "However, I sense no Shadows in the area." She turned to her fellow artificial human, who had taken form behind her. "Are you ready, Sophie-san?"

"Y - yes!"

"Please don't be nervous. We are all here with you."

"Right!"

Ichinose placed a hand on her shoulder and the small girl turned.

"She's right, you know. We've rehearsed this a million times. You'll be fine."

"...yes!"

Sophia held up a pair of clenched fists and nodded before walking forward. Aigis cut a line down the front of box with her finger and pulled back both halves to reveal a small girl's form. It was a little taller than Sophia, but dressed in the same fluffy jacket, shorts and legwear. Where Sophia's own "hair" consisted of short red curls on her head and hearts floating down to the ground, this new body had long red hair already tied into a pair of long twintails.

"Wow..."

"Hehe, do you like it Sophie?" Futaba was chuckling now, but Ren had caught the shock in her expression moments before.

"Yes! I love it!"

"I'm glad to hear it." Mitsuru nodded. "Considering the body is smaller than usual, we were able to use proportionally more synthetic skin than for Aigis and Labrys, so you'll be able to blend in with other humans easier than them too."

"Perfect! I am still learning about humans, so this will be very helpful."

The expression triggered a memory in Ren's mind and - right on cue - they heard the familiar beeping of a child's horn and a toy car drove up to them. Another small figure, this one a boy, hopped out.

"Oh, good job everyone! Hmm? Why are there two Sophies?"

"Good timin', Jose!" Ryuji pumped the air. "You're about to see a magic trick!"

"A... magic trick? Okay?" The boy walked over to Ren. "What sort of magic trick, big bro?"

"You'll see. Sophie?"

"Right!"

She walked up to the immobile body and watched as Mitsuru fiddled with its clavicle. There was a soft click before it opened, revealing a small yet bright blue fragment of... _something_.

"This is a pair of Plumes of Dusk, which we call a Papillon Heart" Mitsuru explained. "To tell the truth, it's much, _much_ smaller than I would have liked - normally we wouldn't be able to use this for anything more than a vehicle - but considering you're already fully sentient we concluded it was enough. After all, we only need to store and connect your consciousness to your body, not create one from scratch as with Aigis and Labrys' over here."

Aigis nodded and tapped her clavicle. With a second click she revealed her own core. Just as Mitsuru said, hers was much larger, the two Plumes placed in the shape of a shining butterfly. She covered herself after Sophia sated her curiosity and turned to her own. "So... I just have to touch that core?"

"Yes. That's our assumption."

"Hmm... I - I'm... a little nervous."

"So moving into a new home makes someone nervous," muttered Jose as Ren stepped forward.

"Sophia, there's nothing to be scared of. Some of the smartest people in the world worked on this, and you know all of them very well. They're not going to let you down, are they?"

"Joker..." She smiled and nodded. "Right!"

Futaba cackled in the background. "One of the smartest people in the world, huh? High praise, but I accept the honor!"

But the focus was on Sophia, who stepped forward, held out her hand and - with a final, deep breath - touched the core.

There was a bright, lingering light... and Sophia disappeared.

* * *

There was silence. Sumire, Futaba and Ichinose ran up to the lifeless shell. Ichinose raised its head and peered into its eyes, as if it were the unconscious victim of an accident. "Did something go wrong?"

"Nah... there's no way, right? We just need to wait a bit, like a download with bad internet... right?"

"Sophie-san... can you hear us?!"

Silence.

Ren held his breath, trying to blot out the nervous murmurs behind him.

Then, the android's inner mechanisms whirred. The three women surrounding her stepped back and watched, eyes wide open as the covering of her heart closed. The whirring grew louder and louder and louder until...

"Yo, everyone!"

A familiar voice resounded in their ears and the figure waved her delicate wave. Futaba and Ichinose let out sharp cries of relief while Sumire hugged her.

"Sophie-san, you're back!"

"Of course I am back. I never left."

"Never left?!" Futaba stomped her foot. "You went quiet! You were gone for a whole... 10 seconds! That's a lot!"

"10 seconds is a lot?" Sophia still stood there, letting her fellow redhead hug her. "Understood. But I simply touched the Papillon Heart and suddenly I was sucked in, like WOOSH! FEUUUUU, SHOOM! and then I felt my extremities coming online and feeling warm like HUMMMMMM..."

"I... I still can't get used to your descriptions, Sophia." Ichinose brushed a tear from her eye. "But you look magnificent. I'm so happy for you."

"Oh?" She glanced down at herself. "But I look very similar to how I look when I'm on a phone. How can I be magnificent?"

Everyone chuckled.

"She means everyone is happy to see the transfer was a success, Sophie-san." Aigis explained, to which Sophia thought for a moment before nodding.

"Oh. I can understand."

"Good job, Sophie!" Jose spoke next. "I hope we can still play together, even with your new body."

"Of course!" Sophia tried to turn as much as she could while Sumire was still hugging her. "I like playing with my friends and whatever happens, I will always be a Phantom Thief."

A flash of blue light that made even Sumire jump back. This time it faded at once, revealing Sophia in her Thief attire once more, a Yo-yo in each hand. Ren laughed.

"As if there was any doubt!"

And here Sophia finally turned to Sumire.

"Besides, I also have to fulfil my promise to Violet and Joker that I will be their daughter once they come of age. I look forward to seeing how the dynamic between Joker's experimental cooking and Violet's healthy cooking once they start living together."

"What?"

"For real?"

"When did this happen?!"

"A daughter?"

"Ooh, Violet! You work fast!"

And other such cried burst up around them. Ren winced, but his react was nothing to Sumire's who cowered and hid her face trembling.

"Sophie-san..."

But Sophia just smiled and waved, humming a familiar tune.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing from my previous Notes: my second wish beyond the Sumire/ Sophia impromptu kidnapping-slash-adoption was to see Sophia get a body of her own and the Shadow Ops were perfect for that outside of Maruki's abilities getting boosted to god-tier again. Considering the lore behind the Shadow Supression Weapons, this is how I feel that would go down if it does (unless the next P5 entry makes things easier somehow). And you know what, a part of me didn't mind if Strikers 2 (or whatever the next instalment was) didn't include the Shadow Ops or Investigation Team because of how big the cast would be but now... yeah, no: I want my pwecious Sophia to do all the things she wants to do, dangit!
> 
> So, uh... thank you very much for reading this entirely self-indulgent story. I wrote it at a fevered pitch so I know it probably lacks the substance of my other works, but I hope you still like it! I really felt this was better as a "proof-of-concept" anyway: here's what I think would happen and I look forward to seeing how other people tackle the same concepts. Please let me know what you think about this fic, both in terms of writing and subject matter. Thank you again!


End file.
